


Demigods go to Goode

by Stardrop_Teardrop_Dripdrop



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cleo - Freeform, Demigods, Demigodsmeetschool, F/F, F/M, Jiper, M/M, School, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardrop_Teardrop_Dripdrop/pseuds/Stardrop_Teardrop_Dripdrop
Summary: Summer break is coming to an end and most demigods are staying at Camp Half-Blood, but Percy and his friends have other plans. What do you get when you put 7+ demigods in one school?Minor SwearingStarted: 9/4/2018Finished: ~
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 7





	1. Oh Boy Arts and Crafts

**Author's Note:**

> This was carried over from my Wattpad and I did write this book 3 years ago so please keep that in mind when reading it.

**Percy**

It was near the end of the summer about two weeks away until me and my friends would go to Goode High.  
Yes I know seven plus demigods in one apartment designed for about three people I don't know how's it's gonna work but we'll have to make it. I heard knock on my cabin door so I decided to get out of bed. It was only 7:30 in the morning ok don't judge me.

I groaned and rolled out of my bed only to forget that I moved to the top bunk and fell on the floor. "Owwwww....." I groaned. "Hey are you ok in there Percy?" I heard Thaila's voice from outside. Before I got a chance to answer or get up the she walked in. "Why are you laying on the floor like you just fell out of your bed." I opened my mouth and closed it again because I had nothing to say. "You fell out of bed didn't you?" She asked laughing at me. "Oh shut up."

Once we got to the breakfast pavilion I sat down at the Poseidon table and had a stack of blue pancakes **(of course they were blue what** **else** **would** **Percy** **Jackson** **eat for breakfast.)** I basically inhaled them, because how else would you eat pancakes.

After breakfast Nico, Thaila, Leo, Jason, Clarisse, Annabeth and me had to go down to the arts and crafts center. We walked in and Annabeth told us to get our armor so we walked back out again and got our armor. Once we got back Annabeth told us to paint our armor however we wanted, "So I could paint mine with a spear through Percy's head!?" Clarisse joked, at least I hoped it was a joke, "No." Annabeth said firmly. "Ok fine." "And don't worry you can still use your armor Leo and I but celestial bronze dust in the paint." Annabeth told use looking rather proud.

I painted mine sea-green and blue to look like the ocean and resemble my eyes. Annabeth painted hers to look like a storm with a cute little owl in the middle. Owww. Annabeth just threw her book at me telling me that the owl was not cute it was ferocious. Fine ok ok it _wa_ s ferocious. Oh did I mention it had armor on it. Aaaaaaaanyway I'm getting sidetracked sorry ADHD. Nico painted his pitch black with a skull and cross bones on it. Thaila also painted hers black but with _Dookie_ in red painted across the back and lightning strikes everywhere on it, it was actually pretty cool. Jason also painted his stormy gray and also had lightning strikes on it but had the name _Grace_ across the back in white. Leo painted his and made it look like it was literally on fire and it had Festus's wings painted across the back. Clarisse painted hers blood red and it had a boar on the front and on the back it looked like her spear was strapped to her back.

After that we went to train in a big open field when Nico grabbed my wrist and pulled me away to the woods. "What are you doing Nico?" I hissed at him, "I'm gonna show you a trick." He said as he pulled me in to the woods farther "Where are we going?" I complained. "You'll see." We got beneath a tree were the shadows were good and Nico grabbed my hand and ran toward the tree and just at the last second the shadows swallowed us and I let them engulf me.

**4** **/** **9** **/2018**  
**8:11pm**  
**Word count: 638**

**\--**

**Hi, this is the first time I have ever posted on AO3 and I'm still learning the ropes. Please keep in mind that this story is an upload from 3 years ago, thank!**


	2. I End up in Brazil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tries something new and ends up in Brazil, this clearly didn't go well.

**Percy**

I swear this was an accident that I blame on my ADHD for making lose focus, like I said it's not my fault.

I tumbled on to a hill like Zeus had smack me down from Olympus, okay I guess I was over exaggerating but still it hurt, and Nico landed gracefully next to me. "Why did you bring me here?" I ask him, "Because I'm going to teach you to vapor travel." "Vapor what now???" I was confused. "Vapor travel it's kind of like shadow traveling but with water." He explained rolling his eyes at me. "So could I vapor travel without water?" I suggested.

"No Percy that's like me shadow traveling without a shadow nearby which you can't do and same goes for water. No water, no travel." He rolled his eyes again. "No money no ticket." I said with a smirk. "What?" "Nothing." I said rather annoyed.

I followed Nico down to a stream and he knelt beside it. "What are you doing praising the stream?" I asked, "No, I'm checking if the stream isn't to loud or fast." "Nico I'm the son of Poseidon I'm pretty sure I can handle loud and fast." "Okay then whatever." He said rather dryly.

I knelt down beside the stream and laid my hand in it letting the water wash over my hand. I could feel the coolness as I let my hand get wet and the water ran over, not saying that the water wouldn't run over it anyway but you know what I mean. "Now picture the place you want to go and keep it in your mind." Nico grabbed my hand, "I'm coming with you." "Okay." Camp Half-Blood, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Half-Blood. I closed my eyes as the wind ran though the valley, I could feel myself drifting away, "Percy what ever you do don't open your eyes." Too late I had already opened them and took in the valley just as we drifted away.

Next thing I know I'm suspended in the air holding hands with Nico Di Angelo. We fell down on to a roof made of cloth and before you ask no, it didn't hold two teenage boys. I heard a sound of fabric ripping and before I could do anything about it me and Nico tumbled down onto some poor old lady's fruits.

Apples, pears and oranges went everywhere, and the lady started yelling at us in a foreign language. "What the heck is she saying?" I asked Nico. "Dunno." We got up and apologized to the lady the best we could and walked away. I scanned our surroundings for any sign of danger and didn't see any but I did get a good look at our surroundings.

We were a market Square and all around us were for stands like the ones we crashed through, there were building made of dry mud, yes you heard that right dry mud. "Nico, are we in Brazil!?" I whispered to him, "Well apparently we are thanks to your crappy vapor traveling skills we are." "Well it's not my fault I have ADHD!" I started to raise my voice at him, "I never said it was you freaking-" He was cut off by me clamping my hand over his mouth and pushing him to the ground.

I dragged him behind some barrels and crouched down next to me. He bites my hand to I let go, "What the hell are you doing Percy?" Nico hisses at me. I point over and the market and see a group of people. "So what's so wrong?" "Nothing I just feel like I've seen them before." "Follow me Kelp head..." Nico growled under his breath.

He led me behind the stands to keep us obscured for their view as we reached an ally. We walked back into the shadows, "Hang on tight." I grabbed Nico hand and let the shadows engulf us.

We ran back onto the field were everyone was training and Annabeth met us. "Where have you two been?" She asked us. "Brazil?....." I said kinda sheepishly. Nico nodded and explained what vapor travel was and how I messed it up. "Well come on its capture the flag tonight, we have to make teams." She noted and walked off toward the cabins.

**16** **/9/2018**   
**11:** **10pm**   
**Word count:** **77** **9**


	3. Capture The Cerberus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of capture the flag is in place. Don't judge me this chapter was fun to write.

**Will**

Tonight was capture the flag and we were gonna kick the Ares cabins butt. I decided are allies would be, Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, Demeter, Poseidon and Hades and that left the rest of the camp against us.

I carried the flag across the creek last time so that meant it was a golden color and had a bow and a lyre on the front. I was just sitting at a desk in my cabin trying to design a battle plan when all of a sudden I heard a sound like someone was walking on the roof. I flipped the battle plan over, grabbed my bow and went to check it out. Sometimes other cabins would try and steal the battle plan of the opposing team or try and get a sneak peek at it, Annabeth was going to come over soon to help me anyway so i figured I would go check this out now. I grabbed my bow an arrows and walked outside.

"Who's there!" I yelled even though I knew the obvious answer, the Ares cabin.

"Hey need any help?" Nico came up behind me and asked.

"Sure why not." He went around the back to climb up on top and check it out while I waited at the bottom with my bow and arrow.

I heard the sound of metal hitting metal and whirled around to see Annabeth standing behind me, we'll in font of me now but still. She had her knife up against the hilt of a sword with an Ares camper about to try and crush her skull or fatally wound her. I drew my bow and pointed it at him to distracted him and it worked enough to let her knee him in the stomach and push him to the ground.

"Heads up Solace!" I heard Nico yell at me from the roof. I looked up to see another Ares camper flying at me for above, sword at the ready. I fumble for an arrow in my quiver and drew one out, I was getting low I would have grab some more before the game tonight. I somersaulted out of the way and came up on one knee and shot him in the thigh, "Thanks Nico!" I yelled up to the roof. "No Problem!"

After we fended off the Ares cabin me and Annabeth went back in the cabin while Nico ran to get Percy and Katie. "So I was thinking that we would send two patrols on either side of the creek and the one down the middle and my cabin could be up in the trees sniping people off." I told Annabeth and she nodded her head in agreement and suggested that the Demeter kids guard the flag. "But why them shouldn't Percy or Nico guard the flag, their stronger." I protested, "You'll see." Is all that she said as she marked it down on the battle plan. "Okay? But Annabeth shouldn't we-" I started to say but she cut me off, "No." "Okay....." The conch horn blew in the distance marking that it was supper time, "Well see ya later Will." She said walking out the door, I grabbed the battle plan and followed her out.

Once everyone got to the Mess Hall I grabbed a plate and started filling up with food and walked over to the fireplace and scraped the best parts of my food in, ' _Apollo, please help us with the game to night and give our cabin strength.'_ Nico joined me at the fire, "Hey you think we'll kick there butts tonight?" "We can only hope." I say back because what else is there to say. He joins us at the Apollo table and we all dig in. I look over to the Posieden cabin and see Percy devouring a piece of pizza, how does he eat so much!? Me and Nico start chatting about how school will go and how Sally is going to deal with eleven teenagers. After everyone was done supper Chiron gave the announcement that we had one hour to get out teams ready and geared up and then we would all meet back here.

Me and Nico bolted for our cabins, "See you in ten!" A breathless son of Hades said as he ran past me. "Sure." I ran into my cabin to find Austin and Kayla helping the two new Apollo kids with their armor. I strapped on my chest plate, arm guards, leg guards and helmets and started equipping my knife and bow an arrows. Nico walked in my cabin just as I was putting my helmet on, " Hey Solace you ready?" He asked me. "Yeah just about."

Once we all got to the woods the two teams split up and ran separate ways across the creek.

"Hey are you guys gonna be okay guarding the flag?" I asked the Demeter kids, but they waved me off and I ran to the rest of the team. I swept my eyes over the formation one more time ' _Its looking good Will good job.'_ I thought to myself.

The conch horn sounded and we were off, Nico at my right side and Connor at my left. We charged through the forest knocking people out left right and center.

"Hey Solace!" I turned around to see Clarisse throwing insults (and a spear) at me. "What do you want now Clarisse?" I didn't get answer she just walked up to me. 

"Uh, Clarisse?" Was the only thing I said before she smacked me in the head with the flat of her blade making me go limp.

I opened my eyes and instantly knew that I had been taken a hostage. "Psst Nico....." I hissed through the darkness. I felt a hand grab mine, "I already have Connor grab the flag." I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me. We tiptoed our way around the tree and I started to climb, the rough bark scratching my hands. I flailed my hand around until it hit the flag then fell ungracefully all the way down. "Owwww....." I groaned. 

"Hey I think the hostages are getting away!" We all heard someone yell, but we were already gone. 

I leaned up against a tree, shadow travel always made me feel nauseous. "You good there Solace?" Connor asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Nico go!" I handed him the flag. "You sure?" I nodded my head and he took off.

I watched Nico crossed the creek as the flag turned jet black with the outline of Cerberus in silver thread. In the end we had won.

 **21/11/2018**  
**4:** **57pm**  
**Word Count: 1155**


	4. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is quite bad, I apologize for that

**Nico**

I am a very neat person, that surprises most people. Hazel arrived from camp Jupiter yesterday with Frank and Reyna. I told her about my victory during capture the flag because she asked me why there was a black flag above my bed.

"Guys hurry up we have to leave soon!" Percy yelled from the door. "Okay, we're coming!" Hazel yelled back.

One thing about my sister, she's _messy._ Now I don't mean that in a bad way I just mean she's not as neat as me.

After everyone was packed we all piled in to a couple of cars and drove to Percy's.

"Mom, Paul were here!" Percy called as we walked through the door. I did a scan of the place, it was going to be hard to live here. There was a small living room with a pullout couch, chair and TV, that's what you saw when you walked in. Then it broke off into the kitchen which was equally as small. Down the hall was three rooms, Sally and Paul's, Percy's which I assumed he was going to share with Annabeth and finally the bathroom. 

I glanced over at Will who was also looking over everything.  
"Do you think this will fit _all_ of us?" I whispered to him. He looked at me and shrugged. The rest of us milled around the entrance until Sally invited us into the kitchen. 

"So I'm making spaghetti for supper and I want to know if anyone is allergic to anything." We all shook our head no, I was tempted to say I was allergic to happiness but I didn't. "Go get yourselves situated and I'll let you know when supper is ready." We all ran back to the living room while Percy insisted that we watched _Finding Nemo_.

"Do we have to watch this again Percy?" I heard Annabeth groan from behind me. "Come on Wise Girl everybody else wants to watch it, right guys?" He looked at us for support but we all shook our heads. 

Finally we settled for _V for Vendetta_ and sat down on the floor and couch and snuggled up together. Half way through the movie we got supper and ate in the living room (this was a one time thing.)

After the movie was done Percy decided to challenge me to a game of Mario Cart. "Why are you so good at this Nico?!" He started yelling playfully. "This might sound weird but I used to play with the zombies in the underworld. I found the kids and played with them." Everyone looked pretty shocked, Will wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. My face turned a bright shade of pink.

"We should probably start unpacking our sleeping bags." Frank said. I took this moment to wiggle out of Will's grasp. I launched myself across the floor before Will could grab me again. I started undoing the string of my sleeping bag like everyone else.

"Why don't you and Nico share the couch, it's pullout." I looked up to see Will grinning at Annabeth's suggestion. I rolled my eyes, "Sure."

"Yo Water Boy, how bad is your school?" Leo asked Percy once we were all settled down.  
"Well, it's not that bad you have to study quite hard though but Annabeth or Nico could help you with that." Percy explained.

"Wait, Nico's smart?" Leo asked, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.  
"Ask that question again and I'll slit your throat." I glared at him.

"Woah, calm down Nico." That was Will of course.  
"Shut up." I said and smacked him in the face with a pillow. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.

~•~Time Skip~•~

"Wake up sleepyhead." I heard Will softly whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes and for a couple second I forgot where I was. Once I seen all my friends I remembered, I have to go to school, with my friends, and at _Percy's_ school never the less!

I looked over at Will and blinked softly, not letting him know I was internally freaking out. I find I'm very good at hiding things.

I sighed and went to the bathroom. After I was done in there everyone else had there turn and we ate breakfast. We had pancakes and of course Percy's were blue. And yes we had another repeat of what happened on the Argo II.

"You guys better be ready for this, it's going to be hard." Annabeth said.

We nodded and accepted our fate, every single one of us had to go to school. Last time I had went was with Bianca who went missing on a mission on a year ago, I knew she was still alive I couldn't feel her death. But would she even love me anymore? I never really told her I was gay, she told me she would love me anyway but I still felt 

"Neeks, come on!" Will said jolting me out of my depressing thoughts. I looked up at him and seen those beautiful blue eyes of his. I'm sure Bianca wouldn't hate me.

We scrambled to get our backpacks and ran out the door to catch the bus. I looked down at what I was wearing, a _My Chemical Romance_ t-shirt, black jeans and a black beanie. I was well aware that I looked like an emo, trust me, I wasn't okay.

I sat with Will on the way to school, the bus wasn't the best but I was drowning out the noise with my music. I knew Will was trying to talk to me but hey, _MCR_ is a good band so I wasn't talking. We got to school and I gulped, here came the anxiety.

**27** **/6/19**   
**11:28pm**   
**Word count:** **1065**


	5. Tears of Joy

**Hazel**

I looked over at my brother, he seemed to be doing fine. I was excited but scared for school I haven't been since before I died.

Frank touched my hand and let me know that it was time to get off the bus.  
"Are you sure I'm allowed to go here?" I asked him, a tone of fear in my voice.

"Of course you are Hazel why wouldn't you be?" He asked me. I muttered something under my breath as we walked off the bus.

I was all shaky scared even to go in the building.  
"What?" I heard Frank ask me.

"I said, b-because I'm black!" I trailed off as I felt tears burn through my eyes. Frank took a step closer to me. "Hazel.... of course your allowed to go here it's the 21st century, most people aren't like that anymore!"

I looked up and him and hugged him. The tears of sadness quickly turned to tears of joy as we walked in the building hand in hand.

**Leo**

I got off the bus and looked at Calypso she seemed fine, she was talking with Piper and Annabeth. I went off the find Nico, Jason, Will and Percy.

Percy was telling us that we should get involved and crap like that. I just hoped that they had a shop class. I mean that's probably one of the only classes I would excel in. Nico and Will were standing off the the side, talking. Jason was talking with Percy in bro way probably.

"So how's the old bromance going?" I said walking over to them. They waved me off and I walked into to school hoping to find my first class.

My first class was math and I had Nico and Piper in my class. The rest of the class I didn't know anything about, but it's not like I cared anyway. Everyone would see me as the scrawny Latino to pick on.

Math class went pretty good, I made it through that period with no problem. I think a lot of people don't think I'm smart but really, I am.

**Annabeth**

I had gym first thing in the morning with Hazel and Will. We went through it with a breeze, then again it was mostly just the rules with a game of dodge ball at the end. Mine and Hazel's team won, we showed those boys who's boss!

After that class we had history which I had with Nico and Percy. That was an interesting class. Nico kept correcting the teacher on things that happened 50 years ago and it got awkward. The teacher had to ask him to leave.

**Jason**

Frank Will and I tried out for the football team, we all made it. We had practice after school so it didn't interfere with our classes. For me first period was math and that was with Frank. It went pretty well we both did amazing.

Second period was science, with Annabeth. Our teacher gave us a project on the first day and it was partners. Not knowing anyone I went straight to Annabeth

**Leo**

After school was done we all went back to Percy's place. It was one crazy day but some of my teachers aren't all that bad and nobody had tried to kill me yet. Jason, Frank and Will weren't back yet but we still had to do homework.

I looked up and seen Nico approaching me. I stood up and did this weird pose with my body, "Oh Ho, you're approaching me!" I said loudly.

He took a step back and halted then started walking toward me again.  
"Hey Leo can I talk to you for a second?" His voice shook a little bit.  
"Yeah sure man what's up?"

"I know in supposed to be smart and all like Annabeth said but really I'm not that smart, but I'm really not. I'm not smarter than a fifth grader. I don't know anything...." he looked pretty ashamed of himself.

"Dude it's okay, I can help you." He looked at me, a tiny smile appearing on his face. Nico said down beside me and we talked about math and real life problems.

**9/19/2019**   
**10:58pm**   
**Word count:** **800**


	6. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how short this chapter is, I was going through some stuff when I wrote it.

**Annabeth**

I looked over and seen a surprising sight, Leo and Nico working together. I have to give Leo a lot of credit, he's much smarter then we make him out to be.

Percy's school was something else, but at least no demon cheerleaders had tried to kill us yet. In fact it seemed very and even a little too peaceful.

We hardly knew anybody at the school except for each other so that was a bit weird on it's own. I wished Rachel was at Goode, then I could at least have a friend there who wasn't a demigod.

Me and Jason were talking science stuff and figuring out what we were gonna do for the science fair and so far the ideas weren't the best. We had to submit them by next week if we wanted to participate.

"Sorry Jason but I gotta take a break my head is starting to hurt." And while it was partly true I still felt a little guilty. I had hardly any classes with Percy and I really wanted to see him. Jason nodded and let me go.

I ran to Percy's room and seen that the door was ajar. I looked in and seen Percy's textbooks strewn around his bed and he was staring intently at the fish tank on his dresser. Then I realized he was talking to someone on his phone.

"Yeah. Yeah, definitely I'll see you soon, bye." He said and hanging up  
I knocked on the door and he looked up after putting his phone down.  
"Oh hey Annabeth!" Percy looked up from his phone and grinned at me.

"Who was that?" I'm not over protective or nosy I was just wondering.  
"Hm? Oh that was Rachel she's coming down for a bit and might be moving back to Goode!" I looked and him with surprise and smiled.  
"That's great Percy!"

Me and Rachel didn't have the best history considering we both had crushed on Percy but we made up and are really good friends now. I'm so glad that she's staying with us for at least a little bit, I think people miss her. I just hope to got that she doesn't sprout out any more prophecies while she's here. 

**2/29/2020**   
**10:53**   
**Word count:** **405**


End file.
